nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 12
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 12 in Herning, Denmark. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 12, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Mahan Moin represented Sweden with the song "Azizami", which came sixth in the final and scored 142 points. Fantasifestivalen 12 Fantasifestivalen 12 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 12. Hosted by Caroline Winberg and Malin Persson, 32 songs competed in a one-month-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 25, 29 November and 3, 7 December 2014, a second chance round on 10 December 2014, and a final on 16 December 2014. Eight songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional two songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 25 November 2014 at the VIDA Arena in Växjö. "Dansa Sakta" performed by Linus Svenning and "Wait" performed by Sharks qualified directly to the final, while "Hold This Moment" performed by Vanbot and "Azizami" performed by Mahan Moin qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 29 November 2014 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Hippie Van" performed by Smith & Thell and "Weak Heart" performed by Zara Larsson qualified directly to the final, while "Kill The Dance Floor" performed by Man Meadow and "Dårarna" performed by Gabriel Alares qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 3 December 2014 at the Tegera Arena in Leksand. "You Got My Life" performed by Amanda Fondell and "In Your Arms" performed by Michael Woods feat. Lauren Dyson qualified directly to the final, while "My Number One" performed by Level5 feat. Sarah Tjulander and "Faller Ner" performed by Nova Becc qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 7 December 2014 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Faller" performed by Mayleen and "Hear Me" performed by Anette Olzon qualified directly to the final, while "Fuldans" performed by Eric Amarillo and "How Does It Feel?" performed by Julia Vero qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 10 December 2014 at the Rosvalla Nyköping Eventcenter in Nyköping. "Azizami" performed by Mahan Moin and "Fuldans" performed by Eric Amarillo were the two qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 12 was held on 16 December 2014 at the Globen in Stockholm. The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the two second chance winners, creating a ten song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Azizami" performed by Mahan Moin as the winner. At Northvision performing "Azizami" in Herning (12th edition).]] In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete 1st in the first semi-final, preceding Armenia. It finished 2nd with 120 points and thus qualified to the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete twentieth in the grand final, following Poland and preceding Lebanon. Sweden came 6th in the final, scoring 142 points. On stage, Mahan Moin was joined by three backing dancers and two backing vocalists. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Linus Svenning. Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 12 *North Vision Song Contest 12 Category:NVSC 12 countries